justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FurryTrash23/ Just Dance: The Best Hits
, , , , |publisher=Gaybagel23 |genre=Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings=E10+ |fanmade by=Gaybagel23 }} INFO Note 5 songs from each game will appear! Gameplay * Party Master Mode has returned to the Wii U and Switch for the last time. *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Sweat and Playlists'” mode, to customize workout sessions. *'Community Remix', VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *''Just Create {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; border: none; text-align: center" |+The game contains 50+ tracks. |- ! scope="col" style="width:100px;" | Song ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Artist ! scope="col" style="width:75px;" | Year ! scope="col" style="width:75px;" | Mode ! scope="col" style="width:75px;" | Dancer(s) ! scope="col" style="width:75px;" | Original Game |- |''Acceptable in the 80s '' || Calvin Harris || 2007 || Solo || || Just Dance |- | Cotton Eye Joe || Rednex || 1994 || Solo || || Just Dance |- | Hot n Cold || Katy Perry || 2008 || Solo || || Just Dance |- | Who Let the Dogs Out?* (H) || Baha Men (The Sunlight Shakers) || 2000 || Solo || || Just Dance |- | Le Freak (H) || Chic || 1978 || Solo || || Just Dance |- | Professor Pumplestickle (B) || Nick Phoenix and Thomas J. Bergersen || 2006 || Duet || || Just Dance 2 |- | Girlfriend (H) || Avril Lavigne || 2007 || Duet || || Just Dance 2 |- | Hey Ya '' (H) || Outkast || 2003 || '''Solo' || || Just Dance 2 |- | TiK ToK '' (H) || Ke$ha || 2009 || '''Solo' || || Just Dance 2 |- | Firework (H) || Katy Perry || 2010 || Solo || || Just Dance 2 |- | "Pon de Replay" (S) (GH) || Rihanna || 2005 || Solo || || "Just Dance 2" |- | Baby One More Time* (H) || Britney Spears (The Girly Team) || 1998 || Dance Crew || || Just Dance 3 |- | Spectronizer (H) || Sentai Express || 2009 || Dance Crew || || Just Dance 3 |- | California Gurls (H) | Katy Perry || 2010 || Solo || || Just Dance 3 |- | Promiscuous (H) || Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland || 2006 || Duet || || Just Dance 3 |- | ''Love You Like A Love Song'' || Selena Gomez & The Scene || 2011 || Solo || || ''Just Dance 4'' |- | Good Feeling || Flo Rida || 2011 || Solo || || Just Dance 4 |- | Moves Like Jagger || Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera || 2011 || Solo || || Just Dance 4 |- |''Time Warp'' || The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Halloween Thrills) || 1975 || Dance Crew || || Just Dance 4 |- | [[You Make Me Feel...|''You Make Me Feel...]] || Cobra Starship feat. Sabi||2011 ||'Solo''' || ||''Just Dance 4'' |- | Applause || Lady Gaga || 2013 || Solo || || Just Dance 2014 |- | ''C'mon'' || Ke$ha || 2012 || Duet || || ''Just Dance 2014'' |- | I Kissed a Girl || Katy Perry || 2008 || Solo || || Just Dance 2014 |- | Roar || Katy Perry || 2013 || Solo || || Just Dance 2014 |- |''Happy'' || Pharrell Williams ||2013 ||'Solo' || || Just Dance 2015 |- |''Built For This|| Becky G || 2013 || '''Solo' || || "Just Dance 2015" |- |''4x4'' || Miley Cyrus || 2013 || Dance Crew ' || || Just Dance 2015 |- | ''Papaoutai || Stromae || 2013 || '''Duet|| || Just Dance 2015 |- |''Best Song Ever'' || One Direction || 2013 || Dance Crew || || Just Dance 2015 |- | Chiwawa || Wanko Ni Mero Mero || 2015|| Solo|| || Just Dance 2016 |- | Born This Way || Lady Gaga || 2011 || Trio ' || || Just Dance 2016 |- | ''I'm An Albatraoz || AronChupa || 2014 || '''Solo || || Just Dance 2016 |- | Drop the Mambo || Diva Carmina || 2003 || Solo ' || || Just Dance 2016 |- | ''Circus || Britney Spears || 2008 || 'Dance Crew ' || || Just Dance 2016 |- Main Tracklist {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; border: none; text-align: center" ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Song ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Artist ! scope="col" style="width:100px;" | Year ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Mode ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Dancer(s) |- |''Titanium'' (Alt.) || David Guetta ft. Sia || 2011 || '''Trio || |- |''RADICAL'' (Alt.) || Dyro & Dannic || 2014 || Solo || |- |"When I Grow Up" || The Pussycat Dolls || 2008|| Solo (Contest Version) || |- | I Kissed a Girl || Katy Perry || 2009 || Trio || || Just Dance 2014 |- | Good Feeling || Flo Rida ||2012 || Solo || || Just Dance 4 |- Alternates/Code Unlocks(Seperate Grids!) {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; border: none; text-align: center" ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Song ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Artist ! scope="col" style="width:100px;" | Year ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Mode ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Dancer(s) |- | Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi || Dream5 || 2013 || Duet || |- |''A Pirate You Shall Be'' (VIP) | Tom Zehnder |1996 |'Solo' | | Category:Blog posts